


Flattery

by yusahana6323



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: Reita does not appreciate Aoi's prank, no matter how flattering the intent might have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



    Reita folded his arms over his chest and gave Aoi a stern look. The darker man just laughed, throwing him a teasing smile. When the blonde didn't relent, Aoi huffed and crossed his arms as well.

    "What's wrong? It was just a joke."

    "Yeah?"

    "Yeah."

    "Calm down, you two," Kai sighed. "Aoi, you're beginning to go too far."

    "Too far? This isn't _that_ bad."

    "Writing 'my dick is bigger than this' on all my basses?" Reita cut in. "Really?"

    The guitarist almost dissolved into giggles again as the bassist said it. "What? You're not flattered?"

    "Enough. Let's go home. The techs will do the best they can to clean it up."

    Reita rolled his eyes, but went to get his bag and coat without complaint. Uruha went with him, shaking his head as they walked out the door and went to their cars.

    "He's getting a little out of hand."

    "I know how to handle it. Don't worry."

    "Sure you don't need me to come over and play some games to help take your mind off of it?"

    "I'm fine." Reita gave Uruha a smile now and nudged his best friend with his shoulder. "Talk to you later."

    Uruha regarded him with a bit of disbelief, but he nodded and told Reita, "Don't hit it too hard."

    "Same to you."

    Now able to laugh slightly, Reita climbed into his car and drove home, where he went to his weight room and took awhile working out to release some of the anger and tension. Once he was in a good sweat, he pulled off his shirt to cool off and grabbed his phone. He wasn't surprised to see a text from Aoi, but he was surprised that it read, <Thinking about your 'bass'~>

    Rolling his eyes, he hooked a thumb into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down slightly, taking a picture of his shining torso and the tease of the pants slipping lower. He sent it to Aoi and responded, «You want to find out if you're right?» Expecting that to put the guitarist off, he left and went to the kitchen to make himself some food. He didn't hear his phone buzz while he was cooking, and checking on it as he was eating revealed his friend hadn't responded. Shrugging it off, Reita finished his meal and stood to do the dishes.

    The knock at the front door startled him, causing him to almost drop his plate. Setting it down, he went to answer, unsure who to expect. It certainly wasn't Aoi he would have thought would be there, but there the guitarist stood, beaming at him, asking, "So can I know?"

    "Know what?" 

    "If I'm right."

    "Right about -" The text. Reita almost groaned. "No, you can't."

    "What? I came all the way over here."

    "What happened to 'I'm not gay'?" the blonde retorted.

    "Is it gay if I'm interested in your body?"

    "A little bit."

    "Oh." A bit of silence, Aoi appearing to mull over it. But then he said, "But I want that thing."

    "You're gay."

    "Are you not?"

    Reita almost shut the door in this face, but Aoi inserted himself between the door and the frame, insisting, "Show me!"

    "What makes you think I would after you ruined all my basses? For fuck's sake."

    "Sorry." And he looked truly sorry now, almost meek in a way that didn't quite suit him. "I mean it as just a joke. It will come off easily."

    "You'd better hope it does, Aoi."

    "But now that you're offering…"

    Reita rubbed his temples as his friend teased him again. "I was not offering."

    "You were though. God, Reita, do you not understand how sexy you are?"

    He had to pause, but he looked at his friend, at the light in his eyes and the hungry expression. As he did so, Aoi drew closer, eyes running over his still-bare torso, licking his lips as his gaze dropped lower.

    "Fuck. You can take me just like that. No formalities or anything."

    "Is that what you want? Sex?"

    "Yeah." Aoi's hand reached out, and Reita drew back, but not before fingertips brushed his groin and a moan whined out of the guitarist. "Fuck… it's big."

    "Go home. You're drunk."

    "Not at all. Come on, Reita." The pleading expression had turned to seduction now, and Aoi ran his hands along himself, accentuating his slim frame. "You know I'm sexy too, right?"

    The blonde said nothing, simply watched, and Aoi took the silence to go further. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned chest and stomach, his smooth skin eclipsed by inky hair. Reita let himself look, still giving nothing away. Aoi chuckled and began swaying his hips, not unlike he did on stage.

    "Look at me. You want this right? I can dance for you. Or under you."

    "You sex-hungry bitch," Reita replied, nothing colouring his tone.

    "That's right." Aoi licked his lips and turned, shaking his hips teasingly. "For you and your big dick."

    Reita rolled his eyes, but he said, "Show me the rest and I'll think about it."

    "Oh, I see. You need me to get you excited. I can do that." Aoi undid his belt and pants and slid them to the ground, lightly stepping out of them to display his bare frame. "My ass is ready for you."

    "I doubt it."

    "You're probably right." Aoi looked over his shoulder and sucked on a couple of his fingers, dark eyes burning. "Not ready for something like you probably have. Can I see it?"

    "No."

    Aoi turned fully to the front, and it wasn't hard to see how aroused he was. Reita let out a slight breath as Aoi's fingers curled around the length, and the guitarist purred, "I'm already like this for you."

    "It's because you undressed."

    "That's true. I am such a slut that dropping my pants makes me excited. But not like this." He was playing with it now, the hand with fingers that he had sucked slowly circling behind himself. "Not like I am for you to just look at me like this. At the thought of having your big cock stretching me out." Aoi turned halfway, and his fingers were prodding his entrance now. "Fuck, I want it so bad. I'll finger myself and moan for you."

    "That may be all you get."

    Aoi's smile widened, and the fingers pushed in. As the guitarist moaned, Reita felt himself bristle, unable to look away from the sight of knuckles getting deeper, hips bucking slightly, thighs shivering.

    "Oh fuck, Reita," Aoi half-sang as he began thrusting himself. "Yes, Reita, so good."

    He tried to ignore it, but with just a couple minutes of it, he gave up. He couldn't hide the bulge that had grown in his pants at the spectacle before him. He took the rest of his clothes off, standing firmly as Aoi's mouth dropped open and he turned to stare.

    "Oh my god."

    "Were you right?" Reita asked, twitching a bit at the staring and feeling smug at the reaction.

    "I was right, but fuck. I didn't even imagine."

    "Come get a closer look." The blonde beckoned him with one finger. When the guitarist approached, he said, "Touch it if you want. Suck on it. Do what you need to do to convince yourself it's real."

    "May I?"

    "Go ahead."

    Aoi reached out again, and this time Reita didn't move, so the roughened fingertips touched his erection. A shiver ran down his spine at the friction that continued along the entire length. The breath that Aoi let out didn't help either.

    "Fuck. It's so hard." He squeezed it now, and Reita grunted, his cock twitching. "Fuck. Can I suck it?"

    "You have to. Show me what you're willing to do to convince me to get in your ass."

    The guitarist almost immediately dropped to his knees and stuck his tongue out, giving the head a long lick. One of Reita's hands grabbed at the soft black hair, twisting it so that he had a good grip. Aoi didn't seem to mind the tug, simply continuing his almost-curious exploration of Reita's length, tip of his tongue tracing its way along the sides and on the cap, one hand coming up to fondle Reita's balls.

    "God, I can't believe this."

    "Suck it." When Aoi continued to tease, Reita yanked his hair back, tilting Aoi's face, and put himself to the trembling lips and pushed in. Aoi let out a surprised noise, but the blonde growled, "You suck it. You want to, right?"

    With no more hesitation, Aoi began sucking, loudly and lewdly, bobbing his head quickly so Reita was prodding the back of his mouth. The bassist could hardly keep back groans of satisfaction as the hot wet mouth caressed him, sliding along him and pulling on him as if needing to milk him for nourishment. He combed Aoi's hair, watching hungrily as Aoi blew him, moaning and slurping and overall being as erotic as possible. Reita loved the messy blowjob, how Aoi put everything he could into it, even allowing Reita to thrust against him until Reita's length was stretching his lips thin with its girth, until Reita's tip was pushing into his throat, and Aoi gagged but kept going with all he had, staring up at the blonde all the while with desperation and hunger and lust.

    Reita pulled away, and Aoi whimpered, but the bassist lifted his length to give Aoi a clear view of his clenching balls. Without any instruction, Aoi leaned forward, gripping Reita's tensed thighs, and began lapping at the sack, purring and moaning and sucking. He swept one testicle into his mouth, causing the blonde to groan as his friend's tongue rubbed insistently on it. Aoi let it free and took the other one, pampering it, then tried sucking both in. Reita let his erection fall on Aoi's face, but Aoi stayed true, sucking loudly and moaning like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. It was bringing Reita too high too quickly. He gripped Aoi's hair and pulled the guitarist away, looking him in the eye.

    "Crawl to the bedroom."

    He threw Aoi to the ground, and the black-haired man was quickly crawling toward the specified room - but not so quickly that he wasn't making sure to sway his hips as much as he could and shake his ass. Reita followed slowly, stroking his wet cock, eyes glued on the ass he was about to take. When they were in the room, he ordered, "On your back. Open yourself up, or it's going to hurt."

    Aoi grinned and climbed onto the bed, slowly and deliberately, before rolling onto his back and lifting his hips before going back to what he had been doing before Reita had obliged to all this. He was thrusting three fingers in now, moaning and rolling and thrusting himself quickly. His head was thrashing on the bed, glossy locks flying, while he moaned and pleaded, "Reita, I want it, I want it so bad."

    "Keep going." Reita got a bottle of lube and poured plenty into his palm, stroking himself with it as he watched, gauging for when Aoi was ready. "Convince me."

    "Oh fuck… I'm three fingers in!"

    "Put a fourth one in. You're going to need it."

    The guitarist let out a shivery moan but did as told, whimpering as he pushed the newest finger in. "Fuck, Reita…"

    "Does it hurt?"

    "I'm so fucking full… are you going to fill me up? Fuck…"

    "Show me."

    He didn't know how Aoi was doing it in this position, but he was, moving his hand slowly but quickly increasing in speed, his breathing and whimpering getting higher and faster until he was almost writhing.

    "Reita! Please!"

    "Stop."

    Aoi slumped back on the bed, moaning and trying to catch his breath. Reita approached slowly, as if he were stalking prey, frame tensed and ready to give Aoi all of what he had asked for. The guitarist stared up at him, lips parted and red, and began moving his body lithely, swaying and thrusting his hips.

    "Let me do it, it will feel so good."

    "Will it? With a slut like you?"

    "Please. I need it, fuck, look at it!"

    He was already gone and Reita had been nowhere near his ass. Smirking, the blonde said, "Lift your hips for me." When Aoi immediately did so, Reita grabbed both ankles in one hand and pushed them up around Aoi's head, folding his body almost in half and raising his ass. Aoi's hands scrambled on the bed for hold as Reita got into position, his length lying against the clenching hole.

    "You sure you want this in your ass? It's bigger than a bass, isn't it?"

    "I need it!" Aoi whimpered. "I _need_ it!"

    Reita laughed and pushed himself in, voice falling into a groan as his thickness stretched Aoi, getting an incredible amount of friction against the velvety, tight walls of his friend's ass. Aoi was moaning and crying out again, chest heaving, as Reita moved deeper and deeper.

    "Fuck, it's so big, fuck, it's so big, _fuck it's so big Reita!_ "

    Reita was hip-deep now, all the way in, half-roaring from how good it felt. He leaned up, holding Aoi's thighs down so the guitarist couldn't squirm and was kept in the bent position, and began pulling out, hissing in as much pleasure as he had going in. Aoi was shivering and wiggling, nails clawing at the bedcovers.

    "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!"

    "Are you already close?" Reita asked, looking at Aoi's length already beginning to leak clear fluid down his stomach and chest. "Just from me going in?"

    "It's so good… fuck…" He sounded like he was already on cloud nine, his head arching back into the bed. "Oh fuck, more, give it to me, don't pull out…"

    So the blonde obliged by slamming back in, feeling how rough he was on Aoi's sweet spot and feeling the reaction as the guitarist screamed, body clenching and shuddering hard. Aoi pleaded for more, so he gave it, first going slow but quickly picking up speed, enjoying watching Aoi squirming as best he could beneath the rough blows, hair spread on the pillow, length continuing to spill all over himself.

    "Yes yes yes fuck fuck fuck! Reita!"

    Reita pulled out completely when he felt Aoi getting too close, and the older man whimpered when Reita let his legs and hips fall. He almost begged as he tried to sit up, "Don't, I need all of it!"

    "You're such a fucking slut you're already about to finish."

    "You can keep fucking me after I do. I'll cum again. Please!"

    "Get on your hands and knees and let your ass beg me."

    Again, Aoi did it in an instant, pushing his hips back and pleading with rising voice and shaking thighs. Reita responded by slapping the ass he had just been plowing so roughly, and Aoi moaned and begged for more of that too. The blonde gave it until his cock couldn't stand it anymore. Then he held Aoi's slim hips firmly and thrust back in, groaning in appreciation as he was swallowed and held tightly. He ground harder and deeper, until Aoi was yelping and his legs were shaking, before he began thrusting roughly, letting himself pant and growl and groan over his prize. Aoi was crying out loudly, his pleasure affecting his voice, as Reita could go deeper and at a better angle from this position.

    "Fuck yes yes yes! Yes please more!"

    The blonde slapped a thigh, rewarded by a tighter clench, and kept handling his friend roughly. He was sweating as hard as he was during any workout, his body shining and dripping onto Aoi.

    "Look at me," he growled, grinding again and getting his partner to yelp and twist. "Am I still sexy?"

    "More than anything, fuck." Aoi was almost drooling, his eyes hazy, his red lips curved in a dreamy smile. "More more, I want to see you move."

    Reita did so, and Aoi slumped down, twisting himself as much as he could with Reita holding his hips firmly, eyes drawn to the swift motion, of the birth penetrating him so quickly.

    "Fuck… ah, I'm going to cum… fuck, fuck!"

    It only took four more thrusts for Aoi to come loose, and watching his face, Reita couldn't hold back either. He growled and came, straining as deep as he could and filling the begging man until it was dripping out. They gasped for breath together, bodies twitching and rolling slightly, as they stared at each other and tried to regain themselves. At length, Aoi whispered, "Why do you have to play so damn hard to get?"

    Reita chuckled, his eyes narrowing playfully. "Why did you write all over my basses?"

    "To make you upset."

    "That's my answer too." He leaned down, pushing himself even further against Aoi, and kissed the roughened lips lightly. "Don't do that again, or you won't get this."

    "Fine." Aoi pouted as best he could while still winded.

    "Did I answer your question?"

    "You are so much bigger. But I already knew that."

    The blonde slowly pulled out and let Aoi down on the bed. The guitarist stretched out as best he could, ignoring the thick white dripping out of him, and held out his arms.

    "Can I at least get a gentle cuddle?"

    "For a bit." Reita climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Aoi, holding his lover close. "You really should apologise to everyone else too, or they'll be angry."

    "Fine, fine. Tomorrow."

    They kissed again and settled in for a bit of a rest. Reita closed his eyes, a small laugh escaping his lips again.

    "What is it?" Aoi asked against his chest.

    "I'd like to see you fuck a bass sometime."

    "Knock it off."

    They bickered playfully like that until Aoi felt like he had his legs back, and once he was cleaned up Reita saw him off at the door. Though he was upset about the basses, he honestly couldn't wait for whatever excuse Aoi came up with next.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Miya~


End file.
